Up to now, there has been proposed that the omnidirectional image of 360 degrees is acquired, and a desired image is extracted from the acquired omnidirectional image to create and display a new image. For example, “an image generating device and system” disclosed in Patent literature 1 sets a center orientation and a field angle of surrounding images acquired from one or a plurality of cameras, and extracts images having the set center orientation as the center position and located in a range corresponding to the set field angle, from all of a part of the acquired surrounding images, to create a panorama image.
Also, up to now, there has been proposed that a desired image is cut out of shot images that have been sequentially shot, and enlarged and displayed. For example, “an image processing device, a cameral device, and an image processing method” disclosed in Patent Literature 2 detect a moving portion of a shot image caused by a change in an object from the shot images obtained by sequential shooting, cut out an area including the shot image of the detected moving portion as a moving area image, subject the cutout moving area image to correction processing of distortion caused by a taking lens, enlarge the cutout moving area image, and to enlargement processing, and generate a corrected enlarged image.
Incidentally, when the omnidirectional camera is installed so that an optical axis thereof extends just downward, an intended image (for example, a person image) is detected by the aid of differential information from the omnidirectional image obtained by the camera, and an image is cut into a given rectangular shape centered on the detected intended image, outward directions from a center of the omnidirectional image match upward directions of the cutout image. An outline of this configuration is illustrated in FIG. 16. In the figure, a point indicated by reference numeral 100 denotes an image center, and images indicated by reference numeral 110 are cutout images. Also, arrows indicated by reference numeral 120 are upward directions of the cutout images. Also, FIG. 16 illustrates only frames representative of the rectangular cutout images 110, and the omnidirectional image (a portion indicated by a circle 130 indicates the omnidirectional image) is omitted.